Gwendolyn
Gwendolyn works for the Secretary High General of Wreath High Command. She is also the spurned ex-fiancee of Marko. She possesses a pendant (forged alongside two rings that had, at one time, been the engagement rings she shared with Marko) which translates what she says and what she hears so that she can communicate successfully with speakers of Language. Gwendolyn sought out The Will to learn why the Freelancer had been unsuccessful in locating and retrieving Marko, Alana, and Hazel. After The Will noted that Gwendolyn and Marko must have had some personal history, he managed to obtain her help in freeing Slave Girl. When Slave Girl demonstrated the ability to sense Gwendolyn's missing rings, Gwendolyn fired a heat-seeking missile at Marko's ship. Ultimately, Gwendolyn and The Will were unable to capture Marko & Alana, but The Will was resolved to catch the rocketship that had evaded most of his own ship's sensors. Chapter 18 - QuietusCategory:Characters After The Will had been stabbed in the neck Gwendolyn goes looking for Marko to see if he can save him using a healing spell. Once arriving, Lying Cat accompanies her as the two barge in on Prince Robot IV, Oswald and Klara. Using The Will's lance she kills Oswald while ordering Lying Cat to guard Klara. Once upstairs Marko tells her that the healing spells don't work on foreigners. Gwendolyn, in an act of rage, attacks Marko for breaking her heart as well as the helplessness of The Will's situation. Before she can get to Alana or Hazel, though, Marko pushes them off the lighthouse. h Alana is miraculously able to fly to save herself despite previously saying she couldn't. Alana then stuns Gwendolyn with the Heartbreaker. Later, Gwendolyn watches from afar as The Will lies in a hospital bed, reuniting with his sister. Saving The Will Gwendolyn stole a top secret healing elixir with the help of Slave Girl, newly renamed Sophie, and Lying Cat. They soon encountered The Brand who agreed to help them save The Will's life. When they saw the ingredients, the next was dragon semen from Demimonde. Upon arriving on Demimonde, they were attacked by multiple dragons. Sophie had Gwen use her translation pendant to communicate with the dragons. The dragons informed them there was only one male left and he was in a cave and that he was mean. Upon arriving in the cave, The Brand warned them to stay back and let her retrieve the semen as she was more experience. Sophie didn’t listen and forged forward. When the dragon woke and saw sophie, The Brand jumped in to save her. However, the Dragon bit The Brand in half. Gwen attempted to use electricity to shock the dragon but burned herself in the process. Gwen and Sophie soon returned to Wreath hospital where they had left The Will. They gave him the antidote and he made a speedy recovery. He became enraged when he learned his sister had died protecting them in retrieving the antidote. References: